


Young Love

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus' thoughts





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, young love

Magnus sat, deep in thought, feeling a little jealous of Alec. Oh to be young again, to feel young love again.

To realize what that is. He'd forgotten what it was like until he experienced it through Alec's eyes. When Alec realized his feeling for him. When Alec finally said the words out loud.

Magnus wished he could give that to Alec. But, he couldn't, not young love. Magnus longed to. He wished Alec could be his first love. The sweetness, the tenderness of it all, to be swept up in raw emotion.

But maybe, Alec would be his last.


End file.
